So Much for Merry Christmas
by QuilAtearaWolf
Summary: What happens when Embry and I make a bet to see if I can last a full 24 hours without picking on him. Bad idea to do it on Christmas so I end up annoyed. I swear Embry drives me crazy sometimes!


_This is my Holiday Story for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I got a kick out of it. Please note that I am not Mrs. Meyer I don't own anything to do with twilight saga I just simply sit on my butt think up of stories and write them for your enjoyment. This was a funny little thing that I thought up of when on .com/ when I was picking on Embry and he said I couldn't go a day without messing with him. And he was right. I couldn't resist. But anyway. I hope you like it. One more note. In this I call Embry Embrio at one point. That someone became his nickname on CullenCoven I just wanted to let you know. Read and Comment. Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays. Hope its a good one!_

**So Much for Merry Christmas**

Today was declared the official NICE day. To me today wasn't official nice day it was official hell on Earth day.

I'd been talking to Embry and he was being the usual him and I was just being me. I was being normal so that meant I was picking on Embry left and right. He started whining that I was mean and I didn't care about him. Of course I wasn't being MEAN to him I was just messing with him. But in some ways yes calling him a girl for being late was mean. And so is telling him to go take another shower right after he gets out of the shower because he smells is also mean. And every time he's alone with Leah I'm sure to text bananas to him. And I always remind Claire to throw spoons at him.

So as I thought of this entire situation yes I was mean. I didn't intend on it being mean. And every time Embry knew it was for a joke and NOT because I hated him or anything.

"I bet you couldn't go a full 24 hours and not say nor do anything mean to me," Embry said.

Now normally I was making the bets. He knew I was going to take him up on it because I was always determined to win our bets.

"What are we betting on?" I asked. I could do this if I had the right incentive.

"I didn't mean a real bet," Embry said.

"You're such a chicken. Come on," I said already saying not so nice things.

"See you're already being mean," Embry told me.

"Then what do you have to lose? How about we bet a 15 dollar i-tunes card," I suggested.

"Fine," he said giving in.

We shook hands. Honestly he should be confident. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life. We settled that it'd start at 0700 the next day.

* * *

I yawned as I woke up. I hit my alarm clock to make the evil thing shut up. I rolled out of bed grabbed my phone off the charger and walked toward the kitchen.

As I walked my phone started ringing. I looked at it. It was a text from Embry. I opened it to read it and it said, "The beginning of the 24 hours starts now Merry Christmas."

I sighed. Today was already going to be hard I could tell.

I grabbed some poptarts and started fixing some coffee. I sat the pack of poptarts next to the coffee maker and I headed for the shower.

While in the shower I started thinking. I have to run patrol with Embry everyday at 10am. There was no way I would survive. My thinking alone would land him an i-tunes card. I let the water run over me as I thought this plan through. Once I was done I dried off put on a clean pair of boxers and went back to the kitchen.

I fixed my coffee and sat down at the dinning room table and opened my pack of poptarts. I called Sam up around 8:30AM.

I explained my situation and Sam and I switched patrols. He'd run with Leah and Embry and I'd run with Paul and Jared.

So my day went smoothly considering I was avoiding Embry at all cost. Unfortunately everyone was coming over for dinner. It was Christmas and that's when we all got together.

Around 3PM Claire came over. We had some couple time before we started cooking spaghetti for dinner. Around 4:30PM everyone started to show up.

My house filled up fast. Before dinner was served we all hung out watching TV, playing games, doing the silly stupid messing around things.

Embry was late to the party. It wasn't just him though. Leah was with him. There was so much I could say. Not only was he such a girl for being late he was late probably for a few reasons. One Leah was blushing when she realized they were the last to arrive and everyone was staring at them. I would have texted 'bananas' to him if I was allowed to be mean but NO, I couldn't. This was bugging me. This was going to drive me insane.

As the night progressed it was getting harder and harder to not mess with Embrio. At one time we were all in the living room and there wasn't enough seats so many of us guys had our girls sitting in our laps.

Well Claire and I were no exception. She was sitting in my lap. Well when I thought no one was looking I stole a kiss from her. No big deal right, WRONG. Embry caught us and started up which meant Leah then Paul then everyone else chimed in. Poor Claire was so embarrassed. I wanted to say something about why he was late so bad that he had no reason to be picking on me for KISSING Claire.

But I smiled and I was nice. So far this Christmas sucked. I sat there Claire on my lap and every so often I'd whisper sweet things in her ear to make her giggle or blush. Oh how much I loved her!

Before long we were all went to eat spaghetti that Claire and Emily made. Paul, Rachel, Embry, Leah, Claire, and I sat at the dinning room table. Sam and Emily stood in the kitchen so they could talk to us. Jacob, Jared, Nessie, and Kim all sat in the living room to eat.

At the table we talked a little about everything. The fact that Rachel was pregnant along with their wedding, we also talked about how Paul and Rachel were so excited. Embry said Claire and I were next. All I said was that it couldn't be true. Claire was still to young. I wanted to continue an say that it would be him and Leah with the way they were. But I was good. I didn't say a word. BUT Claire did. I smiled so happy someone said it since I couldn't. I love Claire!!! Claire is perfect, in every way possible.

Embry glared and I smirked. Eventually our topic changed and Embry and Leah kept trying to get me to give in.

This was like the first night of my life I've been this quiet and this non-abusive toward Embry. I hated it. Every thought was filled with comebacks, remarks, or things I could do to him. My mind was consumed with the thoughts of getting him back.

Embry kept on. Normally I could take it because I could dish it back. Then I snapped. I got up. I was going to go outside and get some fresh air. It would calm me down.

A 15 dollar i-tunes card was NOT worth this. As I walked by Embry he mouthed off saying something about me so I pushed his face down in his plate full of spaghetti.

After I did it I pulled out my phone smirked and took a quick picture. Embry had the most angry look on his face. I took off out the back door. I laughed as I half ran.

I slowed down and looked behind me and BAM spaghetti and the throw-away plate hit me in the face. I laughed so hard. I couldn't believe Embry would do that!

I lost but it was so worth it. It was so funny. THIS WAS PRICELESS. So now I owe Embry a 15 dollar i-tunes card. And this would be remembered as the best Christmas ever. This was going down in history. THIS WAS EPIC!

_Quil Ateara_


End file.
